1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices made for stopping a door from closing. More specifically, the invention comprises a doorjamb stop capable of engaging the door such that the doorjamb remains open and accessible.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door is a movable structure which blocks off or allows access to a room or other enclosed area. Doors are typically hung by hinges attached to a door frame, as shown in FIG. 1. The hinges 36 allow the door 52 to swing between a closed and open position (open position is illustrated in the prior art FIG. 1). Door frames generally consists of a casing, stop and a jamb. Hinges are connected to the jamb such that door can be flush against the casing when in a closed position. The stop is located along the center plane of the frame. In a closed position the door rests against the stop.
A door guard is a device that prevents the door from trapping fingers or other appendages as the door closes. Many door guard devices are directed to preventing the door from closing completely. However, the fixed-side opening along the jamb of the door closes prior to the swinging-side opening. Therefore, if the door guard is only directed to preventing the door from closing entirely, fingers or other appendages can still be caught between the door jamb and the door, proximate the hinges.
Additionally, prior art door guards often must be uninstalled or removed in order to close the door completely when not in use. If the prior art door guard is capable of remaining installed, it is integral with the door itself and complex.
Therefore what is needed is a door guard which can be easily installed and remain installed when not in use. Additionally, when in use, the door guard must prevent the fixed-side opening from closing. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.